The information provided below is not admitted to be prior art to the present invention, but is provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader.
Artificial fingernail and toenail compositions in the form of nail coatings and extenders are well known and have become a major product line in the appearance and beauty industry. The appearance of one's fingernails (and in many cases also toenails) has become of importance to many fashion conscious individuals. Commercial artificial nail compositions have been used to enhance the appearance of nails and also to enhance the physical properties of nails, including strengthening fragile nail surfaces.
Conventional nail coatings may be classified into two categories: nail polishes; also known as lacquers, varnish or enamels and artificial nails; also known as gels or acrylics. Nail polishes typically comprise various solid components which are dissolved and/or suspended in non-reactive solvents. Upon application and drying, the solids deposit on the nail surface as a clear, translucent or colored film. Typically, nail polishes are easily scratched and are easily removable with solvent, usually within one minute and if not removed as described, will chip or peel from the natural nail in one to five days.
Conventional artificial nails are comprised of chemically reactive monomers, and/or oligomers, in combination with reactive or non-reactive polymers to create systems which are typically 100% solids and do not require non-reactive solvents. Upon pre-mixing and subsequent application to the nail plate, or application and exposure to UV radiation, a chemical reaction ensues resulting in the formation of long lasting, highly durable cross-linked thermoset nail coating that is difficult to remove. Artificial nails may possess greatly enhanced adhesion, durability, as well as scratch and solvent resistance when compared to nail polishes. However, because of these inherent properties, such reactive thermosets are much harder to remove, should the consumer so desire. Removal typically requires soaking in non-reactive solvents for 30-90 minutes (for acrylics and currently available “soakable gels”; it may take more than 90 minutes if ever to remove traditional UV nail gels by solvent) and typically may also require heavily abrading the surface or scraping with a wooden or metal probe to assist the removal process.
A nail coating system typically comprises three layers: a basecoat, a color layer, and a topcoat. The principle function of the basecoat is to provide adhesion to the natural nail. The color layer is applied over the basecoat. The second, or “color” layer may be colorless or translucent. Typically, it is colored and will have some opacity. The main function of the color layer is cosmetic and, in some cases, to enhance the durability of the whole nail. The final layer is applied on top of the color layer. This layer, normally called “topcoat,” typically functions to provide shine to the finished nail coating composite. Moreover, the topcoat also function as a means of protecting the “color” layer from chemical (such as water or household products) and/or physical (such as UV light and) exposure as well as abrasion resistance.
Like other layers, topcoat can be of nail polish type (air-dry) or UV gel type (Light-cured). In general, the first type loses its shine relatively quickly (5 days or less.) It has low scratch resistance and low solvent resistance. The second type maintains its shine for a longer time (3 weeks or more) because it has relatively higher scratch and solvent resistances. On the other hand, the air-dry type topcoat is very easily removed by solvent whereas the light-cured version has almost no solvent removability. There has been a need for a topcoat that has relatively high scratch and solvent resistance that also has some degree of removability by solvent.
Conventional artificial nails comprise reactive monomers, and/or oligomers, and/or polymers, typically at 100% solids in the absence of non-reactive solvents. Upon application, of an “acrylic” type enhancement, (or after exposure of UV light to a “gel” type enhancement), a chemical reaction ensues resulting in the formation of a cross-linked thermoset. Artificial nail systems may possess enhanced adhesiveness and scratch resistance as compared to polishes. However, because of these enhanced properties, the thermoset is much harder to remove when the consumer so desires. Removal typically requires soaking in solvents for 30-90+ minutes and may also require abrasion on the topcoat and/or the color, and scrapping or abrasion of the natural nail surface.
There remains a need for a nail coating system that possess the enhanced adhesion and durability properties of thermosets and also exhibits shorter and easier removal.
The present disclosure forms part of a nail covering system comprising a basecoat adhesion layer (application Ser. No. 12/555,571), an intermediate, decorative color layer (application Ser. No. 12/573,633), and the present application, a protective topcoat (application Ser. No. 12/573,640). The contents of each application are mutually incorporated into each of the others by reference for all purposes.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.